


Until Dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, Victim is Sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After being mistaken for a boy, Emily is kidnapped by two men looking for a twink to rape.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origen/gifts).

“Hey,” Rick said, as he slowed down the car. “Hey. That one over there. How about him?”

He lifted a hand from the steering wheel and pointed. James turned his head to look in the direction Rick was gesturing in. 

At the far end of the carpark outside _Delight,_ the city’s seediest gay club, a slight figure was slumped down, sitting against the lamp post. He was dressed in a studded leather jacket that gave him the look of someone trying a little too hard to be cool, and his legs, clad in skinny jeans, were spread open invitingly. His dark brown hair was cropped short save for his fringe, which flopped over his eyes as his head lolled against the lamp post. It was clear that he had had a little too much to drink tonight.

“Is he hot? Go get a closer look.”

Rick manoeuvred the car until they were pulled up beside the man - the teen, really. Up close, under the harsh light of the lamp post, he looked to be no more than sixteen. His face was still smooth and unlined, soft with the light of youth. _Delight_ had never been very strict about enforcing the age restrictions for door entry.

James wound down the passenger side window. “Hey, pretty boy,” he called out. “Need a lift?”

The teen stirred, lifting his head to look up at their car and blinking fuzzily at them with his long-lashed, kohl-lined eyes. His words were slurred from drink as he forced out, “Uh - wha -?”

The teen’s voice hadn’t even broken yet. His voice was high-pitched and could even have been called girly. Coupled with his entire outfit, he was so androgynously pretty that James could already feel himself getting half-hard at the thought of having the teen squirming under him. Excitement stirred in the pit of James’ stomach, in his groin. God, he couldn’t wait to fuck the twink’s tight little ass. 

“Get in,” James said, keeping his voice soft and enticing, nonthreatening. But when the teen didn’t respond, James simply unlocked the car door and stepped out, dropping his facade of niceness as he grabbed the teen by the arm hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Ow! H-hey… what are you doing?" 

The teen protested and tried to squirm free, but dazed and confused as he was, James was already manhandling him into the car before he could even think about escape. 

Rick floored the gas pedal the moment the rear passenger door slammed shut, turning out of the parking lot as fast as he could, onto the filter lane leading to the highway. At this time of the night, at two in the morning, there were few other cars on the road, and Rick sped up the car even further, causing the chill night wind to blow through the open car window and ruffle James' hair. James hooted, his blood burning hot in his veins with the thrill of a successful hunt. 

He turned his attention back to their chosen victim for the night, who cringed back in his seat as James gave him a predatory smirk. "Where do you live?" 

The teen glanced out of the window. "Lincoln Street… but really, you can just drop m-me off here, I'll, I'll call an Uber and find my own way back -" 

"At this time of the night?" James said with a laugh. "Nah, I don't think so. Pretty boy like you, it's not safe. Who knows what _ bad men _ would do to someone like you?" James leered at him, and the teen shrank back in his seat, true fear beginning to creep into his eyes as the fog of alcohol began to lift. "It's too bad Lincoln Street is so far out of our way. Tell you what, I know a place nearby we can stay for the night, and then you can go home in the morning." 

"Look, sir, thanks - thanks so much for picking me up. But I think I want to go home now," the teen protested, his voice wobbling. "And I'm not - I'm not a boy! I'm a girl." 

"Hey, K!" James exclaimed. They never referred to each other by their real names when they were on a hunt - James was "J", and Rick was "K". "Did you hear that? Kid says she's a girl!" 

Rick swivelled his head around, looking back from the driver's seat. "Seriously? Aww, fuck that. Dump her. Wait, but make sure she isn't lying first." 

There was a terrified shriek from the back seat, followed by the sounds of a brief scuffle and a broken wail. Then James said, in a voice tinged with disappointment, "Yeah, it's a chick. Not a guy. We caught a fucking tomboy this time." 

"Fuck. Really?" 

"I'm looking at her pussy right now," James confirmed. He reached out a hand and flicked his finger against her clit, the little nub peeking out from between her folds. The girl stiffened as if jolted by an electric shock, then burst into wails again, her mascara smudging and running down the corners of her eyes in watery black streaks. She struggled to get away, but with her wrists bound in front of her by James' belt and her thighs forced wide apart by James’ hands, there was nowhere she could run. 

Rick swore again. "Fucking waste of time. We'll just dump her by the side of the road."

"Yes, the girl babbled, eyes brimming over with tears. "Yes, please, p-please just let me go -" 

But James wasn't going to give up his prey so easily. Men or women, he wasn't exactly picky, and his preferences were much more flexible than Rick's. It was their _ fear _ that got him off, the hunt and the chase, and he didn't care whether it was a man or a woman crying beneath him. 

"Turn her around and you'll never know the difference," James coaxed, his voice becoming soft and persuasive. "She barely has any tits, and she's got a great tight ass. You're gonna love it." 

"Still a chick, and you know I don't want to fuck a _ girl," _ Rick grumbled, but James could already tell that he was going to give in. He always agreed to whatever James wanted.

"C'mon, K," James prompted. "We're almost at the motel anyway. It's a waste to just dump her here. C'mon, man."

"Please, please no -" the girl begged, then shrank back in fear as James raised his fist threateningly in her direction. More tears spilled over, but her pleading died off into a hitched sob as she curled away from him, trying to make herself look as small as possible. The sight of her cringing away sent a frisson of excitement straight to James’ cock.

Rick heaved a long-suffering sigh, but his voice was tinged with affection. “Whatever, man. You better get me off if she can’t do it.” 

They were at the motel now - a dingy little truck-stop motel that James and Rick frequently used in their hunts, one with no CCTV and a single, dead-eyed nightshift staff that didn’t give enough fucks to ask questions. Rick parked the car messily in between two lots, and together they manhandled the struggling girl out of the car, down towards their room at the end of the first floor. With the girl’s hands tied by James’ belt and the girls’ legs tangled up in her own jeans, all she could do was squirm in their grip, too trussed up to break free. 

“Shut her up,” James ordered as she began to shriek for help again, a thin, high-pitched wail ringing out through the dead of the night. 

Rick got out a wadded-up handkerchief from his pocket, still caked with their previous quarry’s spit, and stuffed the entire piece of dirty cloth in her mouth. The teen's small chest heaved as she choked for breath, spluttering around the makeshift, but very effective gag.

James leaned in close to the girl, looking directly into her wide, terrified eyes. “Now, girlie,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. “I’ll make you a deal. You’re gonna _ cooperate _with us. Do whatever we want all night, and then we’ll let you go at dawn. If not...”

She looked back at him blankly. A trickle of drool ran out of the corner of her stuffed mouth.

James tightened his hand in her short-cropped hair. She shrieked at the tug, the sound muffled through the gag. 

“You got that, girl?”

The girl’s breath hitched in a sob. She nodded. 

James released his hold on her hair. _ “Good _girl.”

Together, with Rick’s hands on her upper arms and James’ hands on her thighs, they hauled the now-limp body of the girl towards their room. Rick hit the light switch as they entered, and the light flickered twice before turning on, illuminating a sparsely furnished room with a large, hard bed.

They released their holds on the girl and stripped her in short order - James practically tearing her clothes off her in his eagerness; Rick going through the motions more mechanically, but with a smooth efficiency that spoke of long practice. 

Then the naked body of the girl was heaved onto the bed with a loud _ thump. _She bounced once before laying still, looking up at them with wide, tearful eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and her glossy, spit-slick lips stretched wide around the makeshift gag. Tears beaded at the tips of her eyelashes.

James leaned over the girl’s prone body with a predatory leer, even as she cringed away from him. 

“Time to play.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emily swallowed behind the gag and let out another muffled scream. Her throat burned. Her eyes burned. Her _ chest _ burned, and with each jagged breath she took, a spike of pure terror stabbed through her heart. 

This was - this had just been just supposed to be a fun night out, to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of one of her friends. But somehow she had gotten separated from the rest of them. She couldn't even remember _ how. _Her head was spinning and her memories were fuzzy from drinking too much, too fast. All she could recall were kaleidoscopic flashes of strobe lights, bodies grinding against her on the dance floor, hands groping and squeezing her ass as she tried to shy away, the room spinning about her in rhythm with the pounding of the bass line. She had somehow managed to stumble out of the club for some air, but now she was trapped in a waking nightmare with these two terrifying men. 

The man looming over her, the one with the dark hair, began to unfasten the front of his jeans. Emily watched with wide, tearful eyes as he shoved his jeans and underwear down, causing his half-hard cock to spring free. 

His cock was _ huge. _ At least seven inches long, flushed and engorged with blood, jutting out from his groin at almost a right angle. He brought it so close to her face that it was almost touching her nose. She could smell the scent of it overwhelming her senses, a heavy overpowering musk which she would never forget for the rest of her life. Thick veins ran down the shaft of his cock and beads of precome were already collecting at the tip in his excitement, sliding slowly down the shaft to slick it up. 

The thought of this monstrous cock being forced within her made Emily cringe back and tear up again. It wouldn’t _ fit. _ It couldn’t. He was just too big, and she had never even been with a man before. Terror seized in her chest and, forgetting her promise to cooperate in her panic, she made a renewed effort to kick out, to lash out, _ anything. _But she had been so tightly trussed up that all she could do was writhe against the thin, scratchy sheets of the motel bed.

Her struggles only served to excite the man further. His cock twitched and became even stiffer, and then his hands were suddenly on her again, forcing her thighs wide open even as she squirmed.

Emily screamed behind the gag, high-pitched and muffled. Her lips strained around the wad of cloth, drool gathering at the corners of her mouth. 

“Hold her down, K,” the man said to his friend, the other man with the red hair. 

Hands pinned her torso to the bed, and then she was being spread apart again, the air of the room cool against her bare and exposed cunt. The man before her brought the head of his cock to her lower lips. Emily froze up at the feeling of something _ else _ touching her down there, something wholly unfamiliar, hot and spongy and slick. 

Emily whimpered in terror, but even still, she felt a whisper of arousal curling in her belly.

She stiffened in shock. 

_ What? _

No. _ No. _ Nothing about this could be - could be hot. She couldn't possibly be _ liking _ it - 

But Emily's toes were curling as the man continued to tease at her entrance, stroking her with his cock and now his fingers, rubbing and prodding at her cunt, her clit. His broad fingers teased at the hot little bud, and even as she sobbed and squirmed against the sheet, jolts of pleasure were running up her spine. Other than a few quick, furtive strokes under the covers at night, she had never felt anyone else's hands on herself like this. It was too much. Her breathing sped up as she alternately tried to move away and simultaneously lean into the touch. 

The dark-haired man's eyes were sharp with dark amusement as he smirked down at Emily. He had to be able to tell how wet and eager she was. It was the thought of that which made her want to die, even more so than the knowledge of the impending rape. She couldn't bear the sight of him any longer. Emily squeezed her eyes shut, but her eyelids flew open barely a second later as the head of his cock breached her, spreading her wide open.

Emily shrieked behind the gag, the sound muffled and desperate as she tried to get away from the thick, long cock thrusting inexorably into her. In response to her struggles, the hands pinning her down to the bed tightened, and she was sure that she was going to develop bruises there tomorrow. Her breaths came out in harsh sobs as she thrashed her head from side to side in futile denial. She was being stuffed full, split wider than she had ever been before in her life. 

And it _ hurt. _ It hurt so much. The pleasure from being fingered earlier had dissipated, and in its place was a burning, stabbing pain that made her cry out from behind the gag with each thrust. When he finally sheathed himself fully in her, the sting of it almost took her breath away. Her cunt fluttered around the thick length of his cock, inner muscles pulsing around him as she contracted around him in an instinctive attempt to push out the unwelcome intrusion, to no avail. 

The man above her let out a long, low groan as he exhaled. "Fuck, she's so fucking _ tight," _ he said. "You're gonna love it."

"Huh," the redheaded man holding her down said. There was the faintest flicker of interest in his cold, dead stare. "I'll test her out when you're done, J."

Emily cried out loud in denial, the sound muffled behind the gag. _ No no no! _ But then the man sheathed within her begin to thrust, and all conscious thought fled from her mind. She rocked back and forth on the bed with each forceful thrust, so hard that it seemed to punch the breath out of her lungs. Gasping and sobbing for breath, she clenched down hard against the intrusion as the man forced his way into her. 

But as the man grinded down against her unwilling body, Emily's clit rubbed against his groin with each thrust, and the stirrings of unwanted pleasure began to build again. Just a fluttering of arousal at the base of her belly at first, the heat building as pain gave way to pleasure, her body adjusting to the stretch of penetration and being filled. Her struggles became less of a panicked thrashing and more of a sinuous grinding as her body moved to match him thrust for thrust, her body opening up to accept him into her hot, wet pussy. 

Even amidst her horror and revulsion, Emily couldn't deny to herself how _ good _ it was starting to feel. A whimper escaped her lips as the man's hands roved over her naked body, squeezing and groping her small breasts, fondling her nipples and then reaching beneath it to squeeze her thighs, her ass, all the while as she squirmed on his cock. Through it all, he kept up the same relentless pace, pounding into her with an urgent forcefulness that she was now rising to meet. 

The hands sliding beneath Emily's body gripped her by the ass and tilted her hips up effortlessly, as if she weighed nothing at all. Emily gasped at the increased depth of penetration from this change in angle. Now she could feel him thrusting into the deepest, most intimate parts of herself. Each slide of the man's cock within her sent a thrill of absolute pleasure up her spine. She had already forced her body to relax and go limp a while ago, but now she instinctively lifted her hips up to meet each thrust, the two of them rocking together against each other. 

"Fuck, look at her. Look how much she's panting for it," the man pinning her down by the shoulders said, sounding impressed. 

A hot blush crept across Emily's skin, up her neck and across her cheeks. Flushed, tearful and whimpering, Emily came hard on the next thrust, the inner walls of her cunt flexing and pulsing around her rapist's cock in the most miserable orgasm of her life. 

He still continued to grind into her oversensitive cunt, heedless of her squirming, thrust after thrust as he chased his own pleasure. It seemed to take an interminably long time before he finally, _ finally _ came in her exhausted, wrung out body. His cock jerked within her, and then Emily felt a spreading warmth within her insides as she was filled with hot, wet pulses of come. 

He stayed locked within her for several seconds after, as if to savour how completely he had dominated her. It was that thought which brought her over the edge again for the second time that night. As inevitable as the peaking and crashing of a wave, her pleasure rose and crested, leaving her feeling drained and completely miserable in its wake as her cunt milked the last remaining drops of come from the man. 

He pulled out of her unceremoniously with lewd wet squelch, leaving Emily gasping at the sudden sensation of loss. She could feel a few drops of the man's seed trickling out of her, out of her pussy and towards her ass, wetting the sheets beneath her with come and her own slick. Emily winced at the sensation, feeling absolutely filthy and used. 

Above her, the man who had just raped her was kissing her other captor passionately on the lips, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. The redhead was reaching down to unbuckle his own pants with the dark-haired man's eager assistance. 

The sight of the man's exposed cock had Emily recoiling in terror. He was already hard - hard just from watching Emily being _ raped _ by his lover. Certainly he hadn't shown the slightest flicker of sexual interest in her prior to this. 

They were both beasts. _ Monsters. _

As she watched in horror, too terrified and sore to even think about trying to escape, the first man began to fondle the man who was about to rape her, stroking the other man's cock lovingly to full hardness, then giving his cock a last couple of lingering strokes before they approached Emily again. 

Bile rising in her throat, Emily tried to shy away, but she could only squirm futilely as they both laid their hands on her again, one of them gripping her by the hips, the other by the legs.

In a sudden motion, she was rolled over onto her side and then to her stomach. Her mind reeled from the sudden disorientation. The change in position had caused her hands to be pinned beneath her at an awkward angle, the small bones in the back of her wrists pressed painfully into the lower half of her ribcage. 

Emily gasped, winded, then screamed into the gag and the mattress as she felt hands prying her legs apart, gripping her by her hips and raising them up until she was pulled to her knees. 

A slicked-up finger roughly breached her asshole, pumping in and out of her as she gasped. First one finger, then two, scissoring and spreading her open. 

It stung. It _ burned. _ She'd never even touched herself down there before. Tears burned in Emily's eyes as she clenched down tight around the intrusion and screamed again, desperate and muffled, and the sound of her hitched sobs was accompanied by the low laughter of the men. 

The man's fingers slid in and out of her ass in sharp little stabs. Emily's legs shook beneath her, almost buckling to the bed as her ass was thoroughly finger-fucked. Instinctively, she tried to move away from the pain, but the man's hand tightened roughly around her left hip, yanking her back into position. 

Emily cried out loud as the man's fingers were withdrawn abruptly, and then she felt something thick and hard pressing against her ass cheeks, sliding between the cleft. 

"Mmmf! _ Mmph!" _

Emily knew what was coming next. Her stomach lurched, and her fingers scrabbled futilely against the thin motel sheets. 

With a sharp snap of his hips against her ass, the man fucked his cock into her tight virgin hole. She was shoved forward onto the bed with the force of that thrust, sliding forward against the scratchy sheets. Pain shot through her as her hole was stretched wider than it had ever been before to accommodate the thick girth of his cock. 

Emily shrieked. Behind her, the man laughed, grabbing hold of one of her ass cheeks and giving it a hard squeeze. Another wail escaped her lips as her tears soaked through the thin cotton sheets. Her chest burned from her harsh sobs. 

"She really does feel like a twink from the back," the man said laughingly. 

Then he was shoving forward again, pounding mercilessly into Emily's ass as she squirmed futilely, pinned in place on the man's cock like a bug to a board. The pain of it almost took her breath away. Being fucked in the ass stung so much worse than being fucked in her pussy. Her asshole clenched and fluttered helplessly around the thick cock pounding into her in a futile effort to push out the intrusion, drawing out an appreciative groan from the man. Her efforts to push him out was just making it feel even better for him. The vocal sounds of his enjoyment drowned out Emily's hurt little whimpers and whines. 

If she had hoped that the torment would be over soon, she was wrong. The man thrust into her with merciless force, leaving her asshole sloppy and loose from the relentless fucking. Her muffled sobs and shrieks served only to inflame his lust. And from the sound of it, it aroused her other rapist as well. The sound of their sloppy kisses and heavy panting filled the room as the man raped Emily so hard that her mind was reeling. 

"Fuck. 'M gonna come," the man panted. 

_ Please, please just let it be over - _

She almost didn't register it at first as the other man’s low, husky voice grunted, "No, wait. Together. Turn her around and I'll fuck her pussy again. No point letting that other hole go to waste." 

_ Both at once? _

The implications of that sank slowly into Emily’s foggy mind, chilling her to the bone. They were going to tear her apart. Forgetting her vow to remain cooperative, she began to flail helplessly as the man rolled her over to her left side on the bed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, trapping her in place as he continued to grind his cock into her ass. Then he slid his hand under the crook of her knee, lifting it up and spreading her open.

Emily’s terrified eyes met the hard, cruel stare of the first man as he got onto the bed, facing her. He was hard again. She tried to kick out, but the man fucking her ass tightened his grip on her knee and forced her legs even further apart.

The other man brought his cock to her sloppy pussy, spread wide open for his taking. 

Sandwiched on both sides by the two men, Emily trembled in her rapists' arms as she tried to relax as best she could, to keep her legs apart and the muscles in her pussy pliant for the man's cock. She knew from the prior fucking that tensing up just made it hurt even worse. But nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of being fucked by two men at once. 

As the first man drove his cock hard into her quivering pussy, white stars burst behind Emily's eyes. She was being stretched wider than she had been before, stuffed full with one cock in her sore ass and one cock in her tender cunt. The sting of it, the stretch, made fresh tears well up in her eyes. Helplessly, she scrabbled her fingers against the first man's chest. 

"Mmmf!_ Mmm -" _

"Yeah, keep squirming," he laughed. He snapped his hips, and she could feel _ that _ deep in her pussy. She tightened up involuntarily, drawing another satisfied groan from the man fucking her ass. 

She was stuffed full of cock, split wide open, being stretched wider than she had ever been in her entire life, Emily could only whimper as her cunt and ass clenched down involuntarily around the men's cocks, trying to push out the intrusions in vain. She cried out loud as the men fucked into her together, rocking her back and forth between them with each of their rhythmic thrusts. Back and forth, back and forth, so hard that Emily was seeing stars as she was helplessly jolted between them. 

Her only indication that the man fucking her ass was about to come was the increasing erraticness of his thrusts, breaking the rhythm that they had so naturally fallen into. One, then two thrusts just a bit out of sync with the first man, and then the man at her ass was spilling into her with a long, satisfied grunt. 

He didn't pull out. Just continued to hold her om place as the first man began to rut hard into her, quick and ruthless and animalistic as she cried, filthy with come, praying for her nightmare to be over.

"Again." 

On her hands and knees this time. One at her mouth and one at her cunt. Each thrust from the back rocked her forward to choke on a cock, and each thrust from the front forced her backwards so her pussy stretched around the cock in her cunt. 

"Again."

On her back, staring at the ceiling through a sheen of tears as the first man fucked the other in the ass while the second man pounded into her cunt, drawing yet another spasm of an orgasm from her exhausted body.

"Again." 

It was a long, long night before dawn. 


End file.
